Crashed Around Us
by itbehappypants
Summary: Skylar is dating Fitz but soon starts having feeligs for Eli. Fitz is in love with Skylar but realises she dosen't feel the same. Connor is obtaining romantic feelings for his god sister and Eli is stuck in the middle. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys this is my first chapter of my new fanfiction Crashed Around us. Its about this new girl Skylar who is dating Fitz but soon develops a crush on Eli. Fitz is in deep romantic love with Skylar but when he founds out she likes Eli he takes out all his anger on are favorite hearse loving Juinor ): Connor who is Skylars step brother has a massive crush on her and feels wrong about it but not wrong enough to stop and Eli is trying to get rid of his feelings for Skylar but soon finds it immposible. Kind of like a massive love square 0.0 more people will be introduced later on... R&R also I don't own Degrassi ): M for later chapters.**

**Chapter 1 (:**

My summer had been great, that is until it came crashing down around me. My parents had told me that we were moving to Toronto and frankly I couldn't have been happier. I hated my small town school in Pennsylvania and was finally getting out of there.

When I arrived in Toronto I soon met local Bully Fitz and we soon became an item. Of coarse we didn't tell my freaking socialite parents, they would have a fucking cow if they ever found out. One time when they came home early from some save the whales benefit or something they found me and Fitz in my bed. We were just making out but they still had a cow.

They said we had moved to Toronto to get me a better education, not so I could play tounsol hockey with some neanderthal. I told them that I didn't care what they said. I told them that no matter what they said I would continue seeing Fitz. The more I look back on it the more I think I dated Fitz mainly to get back at my parents. I said I loved him but I don't think I ever really meant it. I loved Fitz more like a brother.

My parents were angry and went out for some drinks. I just stayed home locked in my room and texted flirty messages to Fitz. When my mom called I just hit the ignore button paying no mind to it. Later that night I got a call from the hospital. My parents had been driving under the influence and got in a car accident. Neither of them survived.

For the next few weeks I was in denial. I told myself this was all a sick joke they were playing on me for dating Fitz. Then when I finally relized that they were never coming back I basically sat and ate ice cream all day. I stop calling and texting Fitz and even started cutting myself, however that quickly ended when I relised hurting myself wouldn't bring mom and dad back.

Soon when I was stumbling around the house looking for more Ben&Jerry's I found a document. The document was a will that said if anything happened to me I was supposed to go and live with a Mr. Archy Simpson. I packed up my stuff, jumped in my vintige Monte Carlo and headed for the Simpson's residence in desperate need of some family. Or at least a god family.

That's how I got here, standing in front of a full length mirror next to my god brother Conner in my favorite jean mini skirt and a soft red cashmire. I had just enrolled in Degrassi Community school and I could have been happier. Well actually I could have been happier. If my parents were here...

I shook my head angrily and tried to forget the nagging voice in the back of my head telling me to think about them. I wanted to forget all about my parents. They were going to ruin the rest of my high school career by bringing me down.

"Its gonna be ok Skylar..." Conner assured me placing his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. I smiled at him warmly and took one last look at myself.

"Thanks Conner..." I sighed grabbing my black book bag from my bed and slinging it over my shoulder. I really didn't want to do this. Like at all. It also didn't help me that I was going to be forced to see Fitz. Its not that I didn't miss Fitz because I kind of did it was just that I had been ignoring him since my parents died and I didn't want to have to tell him why.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Conners P.o.V)

Is it wrong to be attracted to your god sister? I hoped with my heart it wasn't but my overally developed brain told me it was wrong. Very wrong. I didn't choose to be attracted to Skylar it just kind of happened. I knew she didn't feel the same way though. She was dating that idiot bully Mark or Fitz or whatever.

I couldn't help but want to have as much physical contact with her at possible. Every time I touched her I felt different then usual. I didn't feel like nerdy Conner. Skylar made me feel cool and comfotable in my own skin because even though we've only known each other for a month she truly cared about me. To bad she didn't love me in the way I loved her.

I sat in the RV as Archy drove us to school. Why couldn't we have taken the small cramped saturn? That way I could occasionally 'Accidentally' touch her or bump into her. I needed to feel her skin pressed against mine. I was sick but at the moment I really didn't care. If loving Skylar was wrong I didn't want to be right.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Fit'z P.o.V)

Today was that day. A giant grin glided its way on to my face as I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Skylar was coming to my turf. I wasn't going to be Fitz the bully anymore. I was going to be Fitz the bully with the hot girlfriend.

I loved Skylar so much that it scared the shit out of me. I loved her since the day I met her and that was so unlike me. I never did like love until I met Skylar. She changed me and I loved her for that. Plus she was an amazing kisser.

I let my eyes close and immagine feeling Skylars lips crushed against mine again. We hadn't talked in quite some time. I had no idea why she was ignoring me and I had to admit I didn't like being ignored by my true love. I don't think I've seen her in like a month!

I, Mark Fitsgerald was so whipped that it wasn't even funny. Well actually it would be pretty funny to the kids at school. Scratch that, it would be fucking hilarious. I wasn't going to let anyone except Skylar know how whipped I was.

I grabbed the poem I had wrote for her and hid it in my pocket. The last thing I wanted anyone to find out was that Fitz writes freaking romantic poetry. What could I say, Skylar brought out my romantic side.

I took out my cell phone and scrolled through the many pictures I had in it. Almost every single one of them was Skylar and I. Not to brag but we were a cute couple. When I found myself missing her I would pull out my phone and look at the pictures instead of calling her or texting her. I didn't want to seem as despearate for her voice as I was.

Skylar Anne Johnson was a beautiful girl who captured my heart.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Eli's P.o.V)

Here I was. The infamous Degrassi High School. I wasn't as excited as most kids would be. I just felt bored and uninterested. I wasn't going to get sucked in to all the drama of Degrassi. I was just going to float by aimlessly through the rest of my high school years until I could graduate and move somewhere remote. I wasn't going to bother will petty high school things like friends and relationships. It simply just wasn't me.

And either way, girls never really took a liking to me. I was sarcastic, snarky and rude. My sense of humor was different then most and I was often called either 'Emo' or 'Goth.' I didn't think that was either of these terms but if these words kept people away from me I wasn't going to stop them. As far as the people of Degrassi know I'm the most emo goth person on earth.

I could feel the normal whispers and stares burrowing under my skin as I made my way through the High School. As I walked down the one hall way peoples conversations started to quite and eyes slowly drifted to me.

"Why don't you guys just take a picture, it lasts longer!" I yelled dawning my signature smirk before turning down the other hall way. I was faced with some neanderthal pushing some other kid against a locker. My jaw clenched as I thought of Mike. Mike had been my school bully when I was the age of nine. His hobby was beating me up and since then I couldn't stand bullies. I swooped in between the two boys and caught the neanderthals fist in mine shooting daggers through him.

"Yo man, lay off!" I yelled shoving him back a few inches. I heard the boy behind me whimper slightly and rolled my eyes. What a wimp, this guy couldn't hurt a...

I was cut off by the boy punching me square in the jaw sending me to the ground. I moved my hand to my jaw and could feel the bruise forming. Ok maybe this guy could hurt a fly but not a big one. I was forced to watch helplessly as the neanderthal came down to my level and was about to whail on me.

"Fitz! What are you doing!" A girls voice echoed through the halls making the guy look up. First he face expressed anger but when he realized who the voice belonged to a giant goofy grin formed on his lips.

"Skylar!" The boy yelled throwing me down on the tiled floor and completely ignoring the girls question. The boy ran to embrace the girl but she just pushed him off. I started chucking as the girl glared at him. Her eyes met mine and she ran over to kneel beside me.

I got a good look at her when she came closer to me. She had long blonde emo hair with a black streak down the right side, large expressive chocolate brown eyes, full pink lips and abnormally large breasts. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. _Hubba Hubba._

"Are you ok?" She asked pushing my hair out of my eyes. My whole body shuttered at her soft delicate touch. I hadn't found a girl beautiful in quite some time. It sucked that her and Fitz had some stupid thing going on.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Fitz punches like my grandma." I joked pushing myself up on my elbow so are faces were now incredibly close but not as close as I would have liked them to be. She smiled nervously and stood up causing my lips to form a frown. I got myself up and smiled at her. Smiling wasn't something I did ofter.

"Hey, I'm Eli." I said reaching out and kissing the back of her hand gentally. I looked back up and saw a blush cascading across her cheeks. _Cute._

"S-Skylar." she stuttered. Biting her bottom lip nervously trying not to look in my eyes. I liked this affect I had on her.

_I think I was going to like Degrassi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two my little duckies (;**

**Chapter 2 (:**

(Skylar's P.o.V)

Wowza. This Eli guy was pretty fucking cute. I couldn't help but blush as his lips lightly pressed against the back of my hand. I loved smooth bad boys. They were just so cute and dreamy. I felt so bad that my boyfriend caused the giant bruise on Eli's chin though.

"Um, sorry my boyfriends a dick." I smiled motioning to Fitz who was glaring angrily at Eli. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Eli who had a look of pure smugness on his beautiful pale face.

"It's ok, I didn't feel a thing." Eli lied scratching the back of his neck. I started to giggle. Eli looked at me in confusion.

"Uh, the giant bruise on your face begs to differ man." I replied rubbing my finger from the start of the bruise on Eli's cheek to the end of it at the top of his chin. I had to admit the bruise was pretty hot. It made him look tough. A look of embarrassment crossed Eli' face making me erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Pfft, thanks for laughing at my pain!" Eli joked mocking fake hurt causing me to laugh even more. I liked his sense of humor it was...refreshing. Yep that's a good word.

"Sowwie. Pwease fworgib mwe?" I replied adopting a baby voice and widening my already giant doe eyes. Eli smiled and put his arm around my sholder causing a weird feeling to happen in between my legs. I blushed quickly urging the feeling to go away. I had a boyfriend!  
"Fitz..." I started watching as Fitz clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists. I felt so bad but every fiber of my body didn't want to loose the small contact I had with Eli. He felt so warm and cuddly.

"Is a jerk?" Eli finished my sentence looking at me with an expectant expression on my face. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly removed Eli's arm from around my shoulder. I looked at him and nodded no as I smiled and walked off to class. I wanted Eli. So badly that it scared the shit out of me but I couldn't do that to Fitz! I needed to talk to the only person I ever talked to about stuff like this. Connor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Connor's P.o.V)

I hated when she did this to me. She was so freaking oblivious to my feelings for her. So oblivious that she would ask me for relationship advice! If I had the confidence to I would just stand up and shout 'Don't think about some Emo kid or your bully jerk of a boyfriend! Just love the guy standing right infront of you!' but I couldn't do that obviously. I was her god brother and dating her would be totally innapropriate.

I mean even if we weren't god siblings Skylar still wouldn't date me. She was pure beauty inside and out and I was just Connor. She had long flowy blonde hair with dark black streaks as to my short black shaggy hair. She had full soft looking lips and I had thin ugly unkissable lips. Lastly she was always the popular girls at her schools and I was a nerd. My only friends were Dave and Wesly and no offence to them but they weren't cool what so ever.

I gave Skylar some crappy advice and told her that I had to get to the M.I lab. When I got there I logged on to my favorite RPG Realm of Doom. I loved RPG's they were the only place where people liked me. Plus there was my best friend LoveQueen16. She seemed like the only person who understood me other then Skylar. To bad LoveQueen16 was like fourty or else maybe I could be crushing on someone obtainable.

_Ding._

A smile brodened across my face. It was an IM from LoveQueen16

_LoveQueen16: Hey Stranger, long time no see (:_

_Connor_The_man: Hey sorry I didn't get 2 c u last time...my friends don't think I should tlk to u..._

_LoveQueen16: They just don't understand what we have :(_

_Connor_The_man: Yeah...i got to go my god dads coming! I'l txt u l8r._

_Connor_The_man has signed off..._

I quickly closed out the window and shot a smile to Archy. He wasn't going to ever find out. LoveQueen16 was the only person I had right now that cared about me and she wasn't going to be taken away from me.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Fitz )

Ok um what the fuck just happened? I heard my girlfriends beautiful voice, went to hug her, got rejected and next thing I know shes swooning over some fucking emo guy! I mean really, what the hell? I was so pissed right now I just wanted to punch someone! Of coarse I wasn't going to do that right now with all the teachers watching me. One more strike and I was out. No way I was letting that dick head make time with my gal.

I grabbed the poem I had written for Skylar out of my pocket and smiled a devious smile. Perfect. Theres no way that Skylar could stay mad at me after reading this. Its not that it was good. It was ok but no girl can resist a guy who writes poetry its like illegal.

_Your lips speak soft sweetness_

_Your touch a cool caress_

_I am lost in your magic_

_My heart beats within your chest_

_I think of you each morning_

_And dream of you each night_

_I think of your arms being around me_

_And cannot express my delight_

_Never have I fallen_

_But I am quickly on my way_

_You hold a heart in your hands_

_That has never before been given away._

This barley expressed my feelings of love for her. I loved Skylar with all my heart and I needed her to forgive me. As I walked to class I quickly slipped the poem in her locker with a smirk of smug satisfaction on my lips. Good luck Emo boy, Skylars mine.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Eli's P.o.V)

I watched with utter hatred as Skylar kissed Fitz with such passion that made my own lips quiver from the force. I had only caught the end of the conversation but apparently Fitz wrote Skylar some crappy poem and she loved it so she attacked his lips. Great. Thats seriously just fucking great!

I wasn't going to let Fitz the bully take away the only girl I've felt something for away from me! I don't care if I just met his it was like love at first sight. Fitz was probably just in it for the sex or something like the pig I assume he is.

I needed to devise a devious plan like the ones I am so great at making. Fitz was going to wish he never kissed my girl by the time I was done with that neanderthal.

I watched as the small passionate kiss evolved into a full make-out session in the hall way. I held back a gag as I watched the two swap spit. A plan slowly evolved in my brain. Oh shit was going to go downnnnnnnnn...

** Wow...that chapter was like really sucky. When I first started this I was positive that I was going to have Eli win Skylars heart but now I'm not sure. I kind of like super nice romantic Fitz ^.^ what do you guys think.**

**Who should Skylar end up with?**

** a) Fitz**

** b) Eli**

** c) Connor (I probably won't do Connor unless he gets a bunch of votes.)**


	3. Chapter 3

** I feel so awesome (: I actually got a total of 7 reviews ^.^ I know thats like not much but it still makes me happy! (: anyway I got like a lot of mixed signals about who they want to win Skylar. Each team has some good points so imma have to think about it but I guess it dosen't matter who wins yet tho cuz like I plan on this story being pretty long. Oh and like no one has voted for Connor xD bahaha. Love ya little duckies(; Read on Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3 (:**

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Skylar's P.o.V)

So when I left Eli in the hallway I saw that he had like black painted nails that looked like they were done with sharpie. Like how fucking cool is that? As soon as I arrived in my first class (Math with Coach Armstrong) I pulled the black sharpie from my pocket and began to doodle on my nails. I wasn't like some nail painting goddess but I had to say they looked pretty awesome.

Now I was here in the middle of the hallway kissing Fitz violently as noob 9th graders s stared awkwardly and upperclassmen wolf whistled. I know how I thought that I had stronger feelings for Eli then I did for Fitz but that poem he wrote me was just so darn romantic. People always think Fitz is such a bully but hes really a sweet guy. Or at least hes sweet to me.

"I have to get to class..." I mumbled awkwardly as I pulled away. I realized that we were basically getting it on in the middle of the hallway. I loved kissing but I wasn't the kind of girl who liked to have PDA up in everyone's faces.

"Or we could go to the ravine..." Fitz winked trying to pull me back in for another kiss. I shook my head and walked away leaving him in the hallway. Its not that I didn't totally love kissing Fitz its that...its that I didn't want Eli to see.

I know that sounds like totally horrible but I didn't want Eli to see me and think that I forgave Fitz for beating him up. I knew that I had no plan to leave Fitz anytime soon but I didn't want Eli to like hate me. Eli seemed like I good friend to have around and I was kind of lacking in the friend department. No offense to Fitz but dating him isn't really good in the popularity scene.

"Hey, your Skylar right?" A soft yet malish voice said behind me. I rolled my eyes before turning around. I don't want to have another boy enter this stupid love triangle. Please be ugly please be ugly...

He's cute but definitely not the type I would go for. He has short brown hair that barley sticks out of his gray beanie and a very boyish clothing style. He reminds me of my old friend from when I was younger. Gracie. Yeah that was her name Gracie!

"Yeah that's me. And your name is?" I asked reaching out my hand and gentally shaking his. Its so soft...this has to be Gracie! Boys don't use moisturizer...or at least straight boys.

"Adam." The boy replied with a look of relief plastered on his face. So this is what Gracie's been up to. I knew it would come eventually and can't say I'm surprised. Gracie and I were both best friends since we were like five to the age of like twelve but then she moved when people found out she was an FTM which means your a boy in a girls bodies. Gracie always was quite a tom boy and showed interest in girls as more then friends pretty early. I really hoped that no one found out here. I would just wait for Adam to tell me that he was Gracie when he was ready, I wasn't one to pry.

"Your friends with Eli right?" I asked as we made are way to our next class which was Advanced eleventh grade English. I was only a Sophmore but I was one smart cookie so I took all advanced and gifted classes. I was hardly ever with kids my own age which kind of sucked.

"Yeah...You like him don't you?" Adam asked as we walked through the door. I sighed angrily remembering how Gracie had always been great at guessing who I liked and how I felt at the moment.

"No I have a boyfriend. Fitz remember?" I said meaning for it to be a statement but it came more out like me asking myself. Gah I felt like such a whore. I had never been attracted to two boys at the same time and I had to admit it isn't as fun as it sounds. Its pretty freaking confusing.

"Sure..." Adam replied taking the seat beside some emo guy and smiling at me. I slid into the seat and then relalised who I was sitting behind. Fuck...

"Hey..Eli." I choked out shooting a sharp glare at Adam. He so did this on purpose! He knew I would just follow his lead when we were looking for seats and he probably somehow found out that Eli was in this class and just UGH! I walked right into this...

"Oh hey Skylar." Eli smirked turning back to face me. A soft sigh escaped my lips. He really was gorgeous. The way his pale face was always full of expression, the way that lopsided smirk of his always made me want to grab his collar and kiss him and of coarse his beautiful forest green eyes. They were so enchanting...

"Sorry if my gorgeous looks are distracting you." Eli responded to my sigh with his smirk widening. He was so smug and just plain hot... I knew guys like him and Fitz. They always ended in heart break but I just couldn't resist them. Bad boys were like sugar to me and man was I on a sugar rush.

"Could you be any more smug?" was all I was able to get out. It was a very crappy come back but I didn't care. The longer I got to stare at his beautiful face the better.

"Absolutely!" Eli responded winking seductively at me. I could feel a groan hitching in my throat. Oh lordy...

"You two are making me sick." Adam grumbled rolling his eyes at us and pulling out his comic book. Gracie did always like comic books especially 'The Goon.' I had always liked the ones with super heroes like Spider Man and Wonder Woman.

"Shut up Gra-..." I was cut off by Adams intense stare. I slapped my hand over my mouth and bit down as hard as I could on my skin. This was a habit that I had adopted when I was in kindergarden. If I ever said something I wasn't suppose to I would bite the inside of my hand as hard as I could so I wound't do it again and usually it would work.

"Uh, What?" Eli asked shooting a look of confusion to Adam and then to me. I watched as Adam quickly got up from his seat and ran out the door. The person I assumed was Mrs. Dawes looked back at us with a concerned expression. I couldn't help but feel like this concern was real, Mrs. Dawes seemed like the kind of teacher who genuinely cared for her students.

"May I um go after him?" I asked and jumped out of my seat as soon as Mrs. Dawes started to nod her head yes. I didn't want to ruin my rekindled friendship with Grac...SHIT! I mean Adam...

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Adam's P.o.V)

This couldn't be happening. I sat there in the hallway with my head in my hands. I had missed Skylar like hell but now that she was back she already almost blew my secret! What would happen when Eli and her got closer? I saw the sparks, everyone did. Would she tell Eli? I didn't think she would but anythings possible. Would Eli have a spazz? I didn't think so. Eli was a pretty cool guy and we'd grown pretty close after he saved my ass from Fitz just a few hours ago. I still couldn't believe Skylar was dating that jerk...

I looked up from my hands and saw Skylar just standing there. I smiled at her lightly telling her that it was ok, that I knew that this was going to be a lot for her to get use to. But still Skylar couldn't just go shouting out my girl name in front of my friends. That was like the worst.

"Adam, I'm so sorry..." Skylar mummbled sitting next to me against the wall. I loved Skylar she was probably one of the coolest people you would ever meet. I didn't like her you know _that _way though. Skylar was like my sister and I was her brother.

"It's ok I know you didn't mean to. So about how long did it take you to figure it out?" I chuckled spreading out my legs and searching Skylar's eyes. Knowing her it took her probably like ten seconds.

"Like ten seconds." Skylar replied. Figures...she always did know me. Skylar knew me more then Drew knew me, more then my mom knew me and probably more then I knew myself. Skylar and I had like a bond or something.

"We should probably go to class..." I started watching Mrs. Dawes door. They all probably thought I was a freak or something. Oh wait I was a freak, silly me.

"I guess. You want to skip next period? Me, you, Eli and Drew?" Skylar asked a devious grin on her face. I nodded feverishly as we got up from our spot on the wall. I didn't want to deal with anymore school today and we only have like two periods left anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Eli's P.o.V)

I was falling for this girl harder and harder every second I saw and talked to her. First shes friends with my new best friend Adam and if your friends with Adam you have to be pretty cool. Then she comes back into class all happy and passes me a note saying _Hey, you me Adam and Drew want to skip next period (;_

Needless to say I said yes. Any guy would be stupid not to say yes. I was even happier to not see Fitz name on the list. Screw Fitz she doesn't need him when she has me.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey Duckies (; Here ish chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Degrassi, if I did Bianca would have got run over by a truck in the end of AFD and maybe Owen as well...idk imma have to think about that...**

**Chapter 4 (:**

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Skylar's P.o.V)

This just felt nice. I haven't had like any fun in a long time and this was pure fun. It was amazing just sitting here in Eli's hearse Morty with probably the best friends any girl could have. We were probably the most obnoxious loudest group of people but we didn't care. I felt kind of like I was high on happiness.

"Dude, how do you listen to this stuff without losing your hearing!" I yelled over the loud screamo music blasting from Morty's speakers. We had only been in the car fifteen minutes and a head ache was already threatning to over take my forehead and from the expression on Adam's face it was the same deal with him.

"This stuff is better then any of your Miley Cyrus shit." Eli scoffed making my mouth gape open. Miley Cyrus? What kind of girl did he think I was! I slapped him on the arm and shot the best daggers I could muster at him.

"I listen to good stuff like OceanShip, Never Shout Never, Neon Trees. Stuff that actually has meaning other then screaming!" I yelled crossing my arms over my chest. I loved feuding with Eli because unlike most people I knew, feuding with him was a challenge.

"Oh really? I pictured you more as a Bieber fever girl..." Eli chuckled making me slap him even harder on the arm. I looked at Drew and Adam who seemed like they were enjoying watching our little war.

"Adam your right, these guys are like perfect for each other." Drew laughed patting Eli's back. Eli didn't object just continued laughing. Did Eli think we made a cute couple? I guess we would. Wait why was I even thinking about that?

"Shut up Jock Strap!" I snapped causing everyone to erupt into even heavier laughter. Drew didn't seem like the jock type to me though. He was nice, funny and to Taylor Lautner esque to be a QB. Drew would always be my buddy even when hes the quarterback for the Steelers.

"Were here crazies." Eli chimed. I looked up from my staring contest with Drew and saw the place Eli and I had been talking about earlier. So this was 'The Dot.' I had heard a lot about it like how it was the Degrassi kids hang out and how they had the worst coffee in the world.

"Yay, food!" I yelled getting out of Morty and running towards the door. I hated school because it was boring and always made me pretty hungry so I could use a big plate of french frise.

"Someone's hungry." Eli joked opening the door to the dot for me. I curtsied and walked through the door where a loud bell chimed. I looked around the dinner which was practically deserted. There was like some old couple sitting at a booth in the front and some guy who must work here polishing the counter.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" The boy asked. I read his name tag and it said that his name is Peter.

"We should but we aren't." Eli responded walking to a table in the back. I slid in next to Eli and Drew and Adam sat across from us. I felt Eli put his arm around my waist and bring me closer. I knew I should have pushed him off but I just couldn't. He was just so warm...

Peter came over with a disapproving look on his face but took our orders anyway. Eli and Drew ordered some black coffee, I ordered a coke and Adam ordered some unsweetened tea. As soon as my coke arrived I chugged like half of it down. I always loved soda, it boosted up my sugar rush.

When Peter came back we placed are orders. Peter told us it would be ten minutes or so we decided to play Would You Rather until he got back.

"Ok, Ok I'll start! Drew would you rather eat a bucket of moldy cheese or drink a worm milkshake?" I asked Drew leaning back and snuggling into Eli's chest.

"Pfft that's so easy, eating a bucket of moldy cheese." Drew responded taking a sip of his coffee. I nodded in agreement. Moldy cheese wasn't to bad because like I love blue cheese dressing but a worm milk shake? Gross.

"Ok Skylar would you rather kiss me or kiss Drew?" Eli asked me raising an eyebrow suggestively.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Eli's P.o.V)

I wonder who she'd choose? I didn't give the option of Fitz so she couldn't use the I have a boyfriend card. She had to choose. I knew she would choose me if the otheres weren't here but she would never tell me that.

"Uh.." Skylar started as Drew looked at her expectantly. I don't think Drew has a thing for her but from the looks of it they use to. I could see them together, they'd be a pretty cute couple but its not like I would admit that either.

"I guess Eli..." Skylar mumbled punching me in the chest and shooting a sharp glare at me. I chuckled as I put my arm around her waist and brought her closer to me. She digs me

OoOoOoOoOoO

(Connor's P.o.V)

Gah I was so freaking pissed! So I'm looking for Skylar and I ask Wesly where he thinks she is and he responds 'Oh I saw her skipping with Adam, Eli and Drew.' like its not big deal. It was a big deal! I was Skylars god brother and she didn't invite me to skip with her? Its not like I would have said yes because I definitely wouldn't have but she still could've asked!

I debated telling Archy but I didn't want Skylar to hate me so I didn't. The chances were he'd find out anyway. Who knows what the four of them could be doing right now! They could be having some crazy foursome or whatever you call it! I let out a loud sigh as I angrily punched my locker. This was so out of character for me but I didn't care. Even though Skylar and I didn't have an intimate relationship it just kind of felt like she was cheating or something on me.

"Whats wrong nerd?" Marks neanderthalesque voice echoed behind me. I hated the sound of his voice it just made thoughts of Skylar rush back in to my head. I didn't need Mark's annoying voice going through my ears right now.

"None of you business Fitzgerald!" I snapped my eyes bulging at the realization of what I just said. Did me Conner other wise know as Nerd boy with Ass-burgers in the gifted program just snap at the school bully?

"Uh, Have you seen Skylar?" Mark asked changing the subject. I glared at him angrily but decided that this was the best way possible that I could get back at Skylar.

"Oh she skipped with Drew, Adam and Eli." I smiled turning back to my locker and entering the combo. I could practically here the anger running through his veins. Bye bye emo kid.

** Wow this chapter also sucks xD I really need to learn how to plan out my chapters instead of just writing whatever pops in my head -.- stupid stupid anyway Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee (: I also take suggestions.**


End file.
